


Video Phone

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Rick Grimes sucks at technology, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick's finally entered the technological age now that his trusty flip-phone has kicked the bucket. When he discovers video calling, he decides to have a little fun with Negan.





	Video Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Meanandshallow on Tumblr: "Au where Rick finally breaks his flip phone and Negan makes him buy a smartphone. Rick discovers video calls and hits up Negan while he's at work to tease him, Rick gets shit when Negan gets home ;))"

“It was time, Rick. It’s been time for a while. At some point, you have to let go, you know.”

“What if I’m not ready?”

“You’re ready, Rick. It’s time to enter the twenty-first-goddamned-century. Nobody under the age of seventy-five has a flip phone. In fact, I’d wager a guess that there are a fair few white haired grandmas rollin’ around who have come around to technology faster than you have.”

Rick sighed down at the box in his lap. “Maybe I don’t wanna enter the _twenty-first-goddamned-century_ , Negan. At some point we all have to accept that we’re not going to keep up with the times. Maybe I’ve just reached that point sooner than most people.”

Negan chuckled. “Don’t be stupid, Rick. It’s just a phone. You’ll get used to it, trust me.”

“There’s just the one button. Where are the numbers?”

Negan gave an impatient sigh. “It’s a touch screen, Rick. Look.” He took the phone out of the box and turned it on, the screen lighting up. He tapped an icon, and the contact list popped up. “It’s easy. Just tap the screen.” Rick jammed his finger onto the screen, hitting the “call” button next to Negan’s name, and Negan rolled his eyes. “I’m right here, you know.”

“You told me to tap it.”

“Why would you choose to tap the fucking call button?”

“It’s not a button.” Rick pointed out.

Negan buried his face in his hands, suppressing a laugh. “Alright. Better idea. Here." He closed out of the contact list and opened the camera. “Take a picture with me, baby. Rick Grimes’s first fucking selfie.”

“I’ve sent you… _selfies_ …before.” Rick said, choking a little around the word that he felt sounded way too out of place in his own mouth.

“You’ve sent me poorly lit pictures of you squinting at the camera. Most of the time, your face is only half in the shot. It’s easier to take them on here.”

Rick huffed, but picked up the phone, flipping it around. “Alright. Fine. Don’t see how this is any different, though. And how do you know where to tap to take it? Do you press the button?”

Negan grabbed the phone back. “No. No. I can’t tell you no enough, Rick. I really fucking can’t. First, _no_ , you do not press the button. You tap the circle at the bottom of the screen. And second,” Negan tapped the icon to flip the camera toward them, “It’s easier because all you have to do it touch that button, and it’ll flip the camera so that it’s facing you. No blindly trying to get your head in the shot anymore.”

Rick blinked down at the phone. “Oh.” That certainly did sound easier.

Negan grinned. “Yeah, _oh_ , baby. Now come here and take a goddamn picture with me. We’re gonna be one of those fucking obnoxious couples with pictures of us as their phone backgrounds.”

* * *

 

Negan spent the next week getting random calls from Rick throughout the day. These were sometimes accidental, the product of Rick trying to scroll through his contact list or text Negan, and some were because he had genuine questions about the phone that were apparently so important that Negan was getting them during work.

The questions were usually along the lines of “Where is the volume button?” and “I can’t get off of this page how I find the internet again?”, which Negan found equal parts ridiculous and endearing. However, with some help from him and Carl and even _Judith_ \- who knew the basic workings of a cell phone due to Negan letting her play games on his- Rick got the hang of it, at least for the most part. Negan swore that a few of the pictures of himself that Rick had sent him had been taken by flipping the phone around. They had that “blindly searching for an angle” look. Though, Negan supposed, maybe that was just how Rick preferred to look in his selfies.

Judith insisted that Rick download some app that let her take pictures with animated filters on them, so occasionally Negan would get pictures of Rick and Judith with dog ears or weirdly big alien eyes or flowers adorning their heads. There had even been a couple where Carl had joined in, an almost convincing smile on his face, though Negan got the feeling it was only for Judith’s benefit.

If anyone asked, Negan _definitely_ didn’t save every single one of them. He definitely didn’t pull out his phone and flip through them and smile to himself in his office on days when he was particularly stressed or when his students were being especially shitty. Nope.

* * *

 

Rick’s calls had dwindled a bit after the initial introductory period, so when Negan got a video call from Rick during his lunch break one Wednesday afternoon, he was a bit surprised- though partially because he was pretty damn impressed that Rick had managed to figure out that video calling was even an option.

He accepted the call and Judith’s face appeared on his screen. Negan's face immediately broke into a warm smile.

“Hey, princess! What are you doing with your daddy’s phone?”

“Daddy said we could call you,” She answered, and as if on cue, Rick’s face appeared beside Judith’s.

“You’re on your lunch break, right?” He asked, and Negan nodded.

“Yeah. Why are you home, sweetheart?” He asked Judith.

The girl made a pouty face. “I got sick. Daddy had to come get me. Are you coming home too, papa?” Her little voice sounded so hopeful, Negan hated to turn her down.

“I can’t right now, angel. I’ve got one more class, and then I’ll be back.”

“Oh. Okay.” Negan’s heart melted a little in his chest.

“Tell you what, though. I’ll pick you up some of your favorite popsicles on the way home. The strawberry ones. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” She cried, delighted, and then yawned widely.

“You need a nap, Judy.” Rick murmured, stroking his daughter’s curly head. “How about you go to sleep, and when you wake up, papa should be home.”

“Okay. Goodnight, papa.” She said, waving at Negan through he phone. Negan blew her a kiss.

“Goodnight, princess. Hope you feel better.” He watched as Rick took the phone and tucked her in, kissing her head. There were a few seconds of watching Rick’s legs as he walked out of Judith’s room and into his own, and then the camera was back on Rick’s face.

“I’m glad you were on break.”

“She got sick?”

“Yeah. She may have a stomach bug or something. She seems better now that it’s out of her, though. She was practically asleep as soon as she laid down.” Rick chuckled fondly. “I’ll let you get back to your lunch.”

“No need for that shit, Rick. I can’t think of a better way to spend my break than talking to you.”

Rick smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Alright. How have the kids been today?”

“Hormonal. Sweaty. Complaining about the five minute mile. Same as always. I don’t wanna talk about that. I just wanna talk to you. I miss you.”

Rick smiled and shook his head fondly. “You saw me this morning, Negan.”

“What, there’s some kind of fucking time limit for missing you? Tell me, Rick, when am I allowed to start missing you? Twelve hours? A day? I need to make sure I’m not being too overbearing here.”

Rick chuckled. “Shut up.”

“Are you saying you don’t miss me?”

“I dunno. It is awfully peaceful here right now.”

“Fuck you, Rick. I’m trying to be sweet and you’re telling me you’re glad I’m off dealing with teenage fucking angst and a room that smells like thirty years of collective adolescent sweat.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Rick answered, and Negan watched him settle onto the bed. He grinned, an idea taking root in his head.

“Hey, Rick?”

“Yeah?” Rick hummed. 

“What are you wearing right now?”

Rick honest to God looked down at himself before answering. “Uh. Jeans?”

“Aren’t those kind of uncomfortable?”

Rick looked confused. “Not really. They’re pretty comfortable jeans.”

“I’m just saying. You’re just lounging around right now, right? Nothing to do? Judith’s asleep?”

“Yes…?”

“You should take them off.”

“Why?”

“So we can have phone sex, Rick. I feel like I was being pretty obvious.”

Rick choked on a shocked laugh. “How was that obvious? Aren’t you in your office right now? I doubt the school would look too kindly on you dirty talking to me on your lunch break.”

Negan decided to ignore the bit about the school not approving of his choice of lunch break activities and instead focused on Rick's confounding surprise that the conversation had taken this turn. “The whole ‘what are you wearing right now’ line is the classic phone sex starter, Rick. How do you not know this?”

“Do I seem like the kind of guy who’s been having phone sex, Negan? I can barely work this damn thing.”

“You can have phone sex over a flip phone, Rick. Hell, if you wanna drag out the landline with the curlicue cord, you can do that.”

Rick rubbed a hand over his face, scratching at beard stubble. “Well, it’s just…it’s not something I’ve done before.”

“Fuck, Rick. We’ve been together this long and I still find new uncorrupted parts of you. I feel like I’ve failed you in some way right now. I’m truly fucking sorry that I haven’t had phone sex with you yet. Now, take off your pants.”

“ _Negan._ ” Rick looked like he was on the verge of laughter.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Make good use of this fucking video call.”

Rick’s head suddenly turned and looked off screen. “Shit. I think Judy’s getting sick again. I’ve gotta go. Love you!”

And with that, the call ended. Negan pushed the thought of dirty talking to Rick over the phone to the back of his mind, and finished his sandwich in silence.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Negan actually forgot about their talk until two weeks later, when he got another video call from Rick during his lunch break.

“Hey, babe. You alright?” He squinted at the screen, noticing that Rick appeared to be in their bedroom. “Why are you home so early?”

“Slow day at the station. There was barely any paper to push, and the sheriff said if I wanted to take the rest of the day, I could.”

“Damn. Is it too late for me to call in sick? Maybe fake some food poisoning? I wanna make it a nooner.” Negan grinned.

“Might be too late for that, yeah.” Rick said, sounding regretful. “But…maybe I could do something else for you?”

“Like what?”

Rick paused for a second, looking like he was bracing himself for something. “Negan…what are you wearing right now?”

Negan was thankful that he hadn’t taken a sip of his coffee yet, because it would have been all over him for how hard he was laughing.

“I’m wearing by dumb fucking gym teacher shorts, Rick. I’m at fucking work. You gonna get your jollies off to that?”

“You said that’s how you start phone sex.”

“Yeah, well. It’s usually asked by someone who knows the other person is somewhere they can get naked. Not in their office at a high school where they could get in some major fucking trouble if someone walked in on them ass-naked and jerking it while staring at their phone.”

“Maybe you could help me out, then.” 

Negan’s breathing quickened a bit. “Don’t fucking tease me, Rick.”

“Like you did this morning?” Rick countered.

Fuck. He should have _known_ that would come back to bite him in the ass. He was hopeful that it would end up being in the literal sense, though. Tonight.

“I, uh. That was fucking different.” Negan objected. 

“You started feeling me up while I was flossing.”

Negan hummed fondly at the memory: Rick, squirming against him as Negan slid a hand down the front of his pants, both of their eyes glued to their reflections in the bathroom mirror. “You were taking too damn long. I needed a shower.”

“Yeah, well, after you decided to leave me high and dry when I was about to walk out the door, _I_ needed a shower. A cold one. The whole day. Jesus, Negan, I’ve been at work all day having to resist the urge to rub one out in the bathroom at the station.”

“Well, why didn’t you?”

“I’m not going to masturbate at work, Negan.” Rick replied. Which was funny, considering he'd just called Negan with the intention of getting _him_ to do exactly that. 

“Maybe you should’ve." Negan said. "Could have worked off some of that fucking tension.”

“Oh, I’m going to work it off, all right. I was so damn happy when I got off early. Knew exactly what I was gonna do when I got home.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Call you and get you just as worked up as I was. Ask me what I’m wearing, Negan.” His voice was low and dangerous, a challenge.

“Fuck, Rick,” Negan pinched the bridge of his nose, briefly weighing his options.

Unsurprisingly, his curiosity won out.

“What are you wearing, Rick?”

“One of your shirts. The gray one that you wore yesterday. The button up.”

Negan let out a shaky breath. “What else?”

“That’s it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Negan whined, “Rick, you filthy little bitch.”

“It smells like you, Negan.”

“Rick…”

“I’m so hard right now. Have been since I got home.”

“Don’t fucking believe you. Show me.” Negan commanded. 

There was a bit of fumbling as Rick reached toward the screen to tap the camera flip button, and then Negan was greeted with the sight of Rick from the stomach down, a bit of Negan’s shirt and a lot of Rick’s hard, flushed cock visible. Negan sucked in a harsh breath, feeling his own cock twitch to life in his shorts. “Jesus fuck, Rick.”

When he saw one of Rick’s hands come into view, sliding up his thigh, he lost his breath completely. He watched, rapt, as Rick slid his hand up further, pushing up the bottom of the loose shirt and revealing a stretch of flat stomach. Negan practically drooled onto his screen as he watched Rick start undoing the buttons deftly with one hand- setting a slow, torturous pace at which he revealed himself to the camera. When they were all undone, Rick let the shirt fall open and pool around him, not bothering to shrug out of it completely. Negan’s eyes were glued to the screen as Rick moved the camera up and down the length of his bare body, and Negan made a pathetic noise, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and trying to adjust the growing problem in his shorts.

The camera flipped back up to Rick’s face, and he was smiling, a little flushed. When he looked up at the camera through long lashes and bit his lip, Negan just about came on the spot. It was a calculated look; Rick knew exactly what he was doing when his teeth sunk into his full lower lip, knew that Negan was thinking about how his mouth felt against him, kissing and licking, knew he was thinking about how fucking gorgeous it looked wrapped around Negan’s cock. It was bold, confident, and knowing that Rick was purposely playing him like a fucking fiddle turned Negan on even more.

“You turned on yet, Negan?”

“Fuck, baby, you know I am. Jesus.”

“What would you do to me if you were here?”

_Rick Grimes, you filthy fucker._

“I’d fuck the shit out of you. Pin you down, tie your hands to the fucking headboard so you get a little taste of your own medicine, you fucking _tease_. I want to touch you so fucking bad right now, baby.” He noticed how Rick’s breaths were becoming a little heavier, audible over the phone, and how his lips were parted. Arousal twisted in Negan’s gut. “Are you touching yourself right now, Rick?”

“Yes.”

Negan growled, wanting desperately to palm himself through his shorts, but not wanting to deal with the inevitable mess that would follow. Or if, God forbid, someone was to walk in on him.

“Show me.”

Rick flipped the camera around again, and there he was, wrapping a hand around his hard dick and stroking it slowly, teasing himself like he was teasing Negan, thumbing the leaking slit and then dropping down to cup his balls. Negan felt his mouth practically watering at the sight.

“Keep talking.” Rick ordered.

_Yes fucking sir._

“You look so fucking sexy right now, baby. You know, I think I changed my mind, though. I don’t think I’m gonna fuck you, not at first.”

“What are you gonna do to me, then?” Rick’s voice was right in that sweet spot of flirty and wrecked, and it was doing an absolute number on Negan and his dick.

“I’m still gonna tie your hands up. No fucking touching for you. It’s what you fucking get for doing this to me at work,” Negan said. “I’m gonna spread your legs and use my mouth on you. Put my tongue where your hand is, take your gorgeous cock in my mouth and suck you off until you’re coming down my throat, screaming my name. I know you always get even more fucking mouthy when you can’t pull my hair.” Negan licked his lips at the way Rick’s hips twitched forward and bucked up into his fist. “Are you close, baby? You sure look like you are. You gonna come for me?”

“Y-yes, Negan, God…keep going…” There was a needy whine to his voice that Negan found delicious and irresistible.

“I’d fuck you after you came in my mouth. Flip you over, finger you until you’re wide open for me, then slide right into you. Do you want my cock, Rick? Do you want me pounding into your tight ass so fucking hard-”

“Ye-yes, _fuck_ , Negan, oh, _god, yes_ …” Rick’s voice broke and Negan watched as he came undone, spilling over his hand and lower belly, and Negan hated that he wasn't there to watch his face, to dip down and clean up the mess Rick made with his mouth. After a moment, Rick flipped the camera back to his face, which was now deeply flushed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

“Hope you’re planning on making good on that promise when you get home, Negan.” He purred. Negan was about to tell him just how ready he was to make good on that promise when the bell rang, signaling the end of Negan’s lunch break.

“Fuck. Shit.” He glanced down at the bulge in his pants and started trying to will it down. When he looked back up at his phone and caught sight of a hazy, fucked-out Rick, his progress was stalled. “I love you, Rick, but you’ve got to go. I’ve got a class coming any minute and you have me at full fucking mast, you filthy fucker.”

Rick smiled lazily. “Alright. Good luck,” He teased. “Can’t wait to see you.”

The call ended and Negan cursed Rick and smartphones and whoever invented video calling. Fucking bastards, the lot of them.

* * *

The final bell couldn't ring soon enough; Negan felt like a senior on the last day of school, making a beeline for the door as soon as it tolled overhead. As he drove home, he was overwhelmingly thankful for Rick’s earlier text alerting him that he had already picked up the kids, so Negan had nothing to do but book it straight to their house so he could give Rick _exactly_ what he deserved.

He all but slammed the front door behind him when he entered the house, the need building in him now bordering on desperation. He could hear Judith in the living room, watching a movie, and when he spotted Rick in the kitchen, their eyes locked. Rick moved toward him, and it was over.

“Hey, baby, how was-” Rick started, only to be interrupted by Negan grabbing him by the front of his shirt- _my shirt,_  Negan realized with a flush of heat- and slamming their mouths together. The kiss was rough, hungry, and Negan all but growled into it, feeling how Rick squirmed in closer and matched the hunger with his own.

 _"Get your ass upstairs. Now.”_ Negan hissed into his ear, and Rick shuddered, obeying, Negan’s hand on the back of his neck as they made their way to their bedroom. Negan kicked the door shut behind him and then he was all over Rick, their lips meeting again, his tongue exploring Rick's mouth, hands raking down his back and then grabbing handfuls of his ass, squeezing roughly. Rick took it all with a sweet groan, his hands sliding up to grasp at Negan’s shoulders. Negan came up for air a minute later, placing one hand on Rick’s chest and shoving him back just slightly. Rick looked a little confused, and then Negan spoke.

“Strip for me.”

Rick’s face flushed, but he did as he was told, and Negan settled himself on the foot of the bed, watching. Rick unbuttoned the shirt, slowly, and when he moved to push it off of his shoulders, Negan barked out a "No!", surprising him. Negan’s grin was hungry and wolflike. “Leave it on. I want to fuck you in it.”

The blush coloring Rick’s face spilled down his neck and chest, but he nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and then pushing them down, kicking them off to the side. His boxers went next, sliding down lean thighs until he was just in Negan’s loose shirt, his cock already half-hard. Negan let himself enjoy the view for a moment, liking the way Rick squirmed under his heated gaze, and then Negan was on his feet again, moving in close to give Rick’s bare ass a squeeze before turning them around and shoving Rick onto the bed. He moved fast, grabbing his favorite red scarf off of its place on the dresser and then joining Rick on the mattress, nudging him back until he was nestled among pillows. He made quick work of Rick’s hands, binding them together with the scarf and then securing them to the headboard.

He grinned wickedly down at Rick, whose eyes were wide, hands bound above his head. Negan caressed the side of his face gently, tilting his chin up so he could receive Negan’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Negan trailed those same kisses down Rick’s body, over his chest, pausing to nibble at a sensitive spot near Rick’s ribs that made him squirm and mewl out Negan’s name, and then further down, until Negan was settled between his open thighs.

And, just like he promised, Negan dipped his head and took Rick’s cock into his mouth. He decided to not be slow about it, either, taking all of Rick down his throat in one smooth motion, swallowing around him and humming happily when he heard Rick moan above him, his hips pushing up and trying to sink more of his length into the warmth of Negan’s mouth.

Negan’s hands reached up to pin Rick’s hips to the bed and Rick  _whined_ , struggling against the added restraint for a moment. Negan’s tongue traced up the length of Rick’s cock, dipping into the slit and lapping up the wetness leaking from it. And then he was back down, sucking Rick until the other man was groaning out his name, his voice stuttered and breathy.

“N- _Negan_ , _please_ , babe, I’m gonna-” Negan felt him nearing the edge, seeing the way Rick was tugging at the scarf, his hands wanting to bury themselves in Negan’s hair the way Rick liked to do when he came in Negan’s mouth.

And Negan was off him in an instant, pulling back with the biggest shit-eating smirk plastered on his face as he watched Rick go from flustered to frustrated in a matter of seconds. He stared up at Negan, looking lost and confused, and when he found his voice, it came out as a needy whine.

“W-why’d you _stop?_ "He tugged pathetically at the scarf binding him, and Negan laughed darkly, leaning in close and pressing a chaste kiss to his temple.

“Tit for fucking tat, gorgeous. That's revenge for earlier.”

Rick bit down on his lip and nudged his hips forward, trying to rut his swollen, spit-slicked length against Negan's leg. “Make good on your promise. You said you would, you asshole.” For a moment, Rick looked genuinely concerned that Negan was going to deny him, but then Negan was reaching up, loosening the scarf, and flipping him onto his stomach before his thoughts could get too far away from him. Within seconds, Negan had him re-tied to the headboard and was reaching for the lube in the drawer beside the bed, slicking two fingers and sliding them into Rick, his preparation of the smaller man rough and impatient.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Y-yes, Negan, please-” the rest of Rick’s words came out slurred and incoherent as Negan pushed inside him. Negan grabbed Rick by the hips and set a brutal pace, purposely avoiding Rick’s prostate and keeping the man under him right on the edge. He watched how Rick’s arms pulled at the scarf, grasping at the air like he wanted to grab onto something. Rick’s head hung down, his hair sweat-damp and curls bouncing as Negan fucked into him. They looked so inviting, and Rick’s noises were being muffled with his head down like that, so Negan couldn't help it when one hand shot forward and tangled into Rick's hair, yanking his head back roughly and pulling a yelp out of him.

"Look so fucking sexy, baby, tied up with my scarf, wearing my shirt while I fuck you." Negan moaned.

He couldn't see Rick’s face as he fucked him, but he could picture it: pink cheeks, mouth open, eyes clenched tightly shut, hair falling over his forehead. “Negan, _please_ , I need- I need…” Rick whimpered.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Make me come. _Please_. Please, Negan, I-”

“You think you deserve that? I think you’ve already come once today.” Negan taunted. He could feel himself starting to get close, his thrusts becoming quicker and more erratic as he sank repeatedly into Rick’s body. “I think I should just come inside you and leave you like this, don’t you? Fucking leave you hard and leaking and tied to our bed.”

Rick whined at that, his hips rutting back to meet Negan’s thrusts. “N-no, please, Negan-”

“What? You don’t think that’s fair? Payback for being such a fucking tease while I was at work today?”

“I’m sorry, _fuck_ , please just let me come-”

 _Oh, I fucking like the sound of that_ , Negan thought. And he wasn't cruel, he knew full well that he couldn't deny Rick like that. But he wanted to hear something first.

“Say it, then. Say, ‘Negan, I’m a fucking tease’.”

He swore he could see Rick’s ears getting redder at that, but the smaller man obeyed, in a low voice.

“Negan, I’m a fucking tease,” Rick moaned, “Please let me come.”

And Negan did, releasing Rick’s hair and seizing Rick by the hips again, adjusting the angle so that he was pounding straight into Rick’s sweet spot, and Rick came undone almost immediately, unraveling like a spool of thread and crying out a mix of curses and Negan’s name as he spilled onto the bedsheets. Negan followed him immediately after, his arms wrapping around Rick’s torso as he shook and swore into sweaty skin, all the pent-up tension flooding out of him as his orgasm hit.

Rick went limp after Negan pulled out, sliding down on the bed and burying his face in the pillows, letting out a deep, satisfied sigh that sounded more than a little relieved. Negan chuckled and untied Rick's hands, letting the scarf fall to the side of the bed before he collapsed down on top of Rick, earning an annoyed but muffled grunt. Rick muttered something, but with his face buried in pillows, Negan couldn't understand a word of it. Probably something like ‘get off of me, asshole’, Negan mused.

Rick wriggled and rocked from side to side under Negan until he was able to turn his head to the side and spit out a “This doesn’t feel great, asshole.”

 _Hah! Pretty damn close. Do I know my boy, or what?_ Negan chuckled to himself. He shifted his weight so that he wasn't lying so heavily on top of Rick and brushed soft kisses to his shoulders.

“So were you really pissed about the call?” Rick asked.

Negan nipped at the salty skin of Rick's neck. “’Course not. Don’t be fucking stupid. Got to see you jerking off, and then I got an excuse to fuck the shit out of you and make you beg. Couldn’t ask for more. _Well_ ," Negan corrected, "I _could_. But not for another twenty minutes or so.”

Rick snorted. “If you’re doing anything in twenty minutes, it’s sucking me off. You _fucking tease_.” He retorted, throwing Negan’s words back at him.

Negan nuzzled into the nape of Rick’s neck, inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. “Hey, I’m just matching you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to write this because I've headcanoned Rick as being technologically inept and still having a flip phone- yes, like Andrew Lincoln- for a while now. It's a cute thought.


End file.
